Who have you become? (BVDN submission)
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: Buu saga (Bulma's POV): What was going on, deep inside Bulma's mind, as she witnessed her husband turn towards the darkness once again, as he wiped out hundreds of innocent people in the tournament grounds?
_A/N:_ _Part of the Bulma/Vegeta drabble nights, although it was morning for me, since I'm in Australia hehe! :p_

 _So you have a half-hour to post each prompt (around 100 words long), based on a 'word' (or two). All you need to do is include that word in your prompt. It's loads of fun! I guarantee it! Join "The Prince and the Heiress" google plus community and they'll keep you posted on the next BVDN!_ _There were 10 prompts in total, but unfortunately I only got the chance to finish 8, before life called! Nonetheless, you'll be sure to enjoy, my friends!_

 _So Prompts 1-4 are successive parts of the same event, parts 5-6 are a different event and parts 7 and 8 are individual pieces._

 _Have fun and be sure to drop a review! :D_

Prompt 1: Betrayal

I saw it: a malevolent grin, wrought with murder, malice and vitriol, carrying the same sinister evil you possessed, when I first gazed upon your proud, regal figure. I knew then that this was not the man who'd captured my lonely, covetous heart, all those years ago. Then it happened, betrayal. Scores of terrified, hapless people vaporized with the palm of your rough hand, the same hand that would caress my hankering skin, not leaving a single earnest inch, unattended, as surges of gratifying, raw electricity coiled through my veins, igniting everything in their path, with unprecedented ardor, the same hand that repeatedly drove me to the point of ecstasy and enshrouded my hazy mind, with a cloud of pure white.

Prompt 2: Murder

Murder: the word that once defined everything you ever were. When did you change? Every gentle stroke of your eager hands, every impassioned kiss you graced me with, every moment your hot tongue roved along my aching, yearning skin, I felt as though our bodies were made for one-another by some divine force that controlled destiny, two halves of a greater whole, united together as a single soul. When did I fall for you? Was it when we first made love or even earlier, when I would shamelessly drink in your seraphic, sinewy figure and look on with unequivocal desire, as beads of raw perspiration rolled down your gleaming, delicious, olive skin. Or was it long before we were even born?

Prompt 3: War Horse

Evil, cruel, unforgiving and malevolent was the proverbial warhorse, within you. You ardently rode it towards each and every battle, mercilessly slaying your enemies, one by one, savoring the sweet, inebriating aroma of freshly spilled crimson, as it pervaded the air around you. With crazed euphoria, you drank it in and let it quench your undying thirst for more. The rampant darkness within you would never vanish. It would persevere throughout the ages, taking hold of you completely, as the bloodcurdling screams of your ill-fated victims resounded through the high heavens. Yet, somewhere along the line, you realized that every drop of blood you shed, only added to your ever-enduring emptiness, darkness and misery. Somewhere along the line, you learned that the only thing that could destroy darkness, was light. Somewhere along the line, you learned what it meant to love. When had you forgotten this?

Prompt 4: Warriors

My beloved, my husband, the father of my son: now a deranged madman, unshackled, unbound and unrestrained, killing at your leisure. I could never forget that cruel smile, embedded with such wicked glee, as you took in the all-too-familiar sight of havoc, death and destruction. Was love just a flawed sentiment to you? A weakness that held you on a fastened leash, imprisoning you and keeping you from being the man you always were: the last Prince of a race of proud, steadfast warriors, the embodiment of all the coldblooded evil and malicious barbarism that was intrinsic to every Saiyan? Did you look upon me and see nothing but a heinous captor? Did all the years of happiness we shared, the countless bouts of fervid love-making and the precious child of destiny we brought into this world, mean nothing to you, but a prolonged incarceration?

Prompt 5: Winter

The dew was ever-so-fresh on the grassy front-yard of Capsule Corporation. I stepped out the sheening, black, Rolls Royce phantom limo and bolted towards the indigo, front door, clasping my lithe, chilling torso, within my slender arms. West City was suffering through one of its coldest, worst and most unwavering winters. Curses! I should've known better than to garb such a skimpy, inadequate outfit, at a time like this. A period of nettling, hampering, frost bite, was sure to follow.

"Gods woman, what's wrong with you?" My grouchy husband was the first thing I saw, as I rushed inside and sat besides the heater.

"Not that it matters to you, but I'm freezing to death." I frowned exasperatedly, his way.

In an instant, I felt a strong pair of arms gird around my chest. My eyes widened, as I felt his comforting warmth flow through me, curbing the frost and filling my stomach with singing butterflies.

"Vegeta." I smiled softly.

Prompt 6: Clans

The sun rose in my heart and a tranquil solace like no other, washed over me. At that moment, I wished I could remain in his strapping arms for all eternity. Without hesitation, I wound my arms around his neck, shutting my eyes and sighing blissfully against him, evoking a low shudder, that sparked my arousal.

"You're so sweet." I mumbled.

"I'm not sweet!" The mortified Prince growled, as he pulled his head back, narrowing his eyes at me. "I'm only doing this, because if you die, no one else can fix that blasted gravity machine! Don't let it go to your head!"

"Way to spoil the moment, jerk!" I scowled, but instantly softened up, as I saw his teasing smirk. "Oh well, I still love you." I kissed his lips and he responded almost instantly, kissing back hungrily, setting my desires aflame.

The rest of the clan had yet to wholly accept him, but I already had… long ago.

Prompt 7: Crow

"Come here, boy!"

"Dad?" The six-year old child asked. "What's up?"

"When I say go, I want you to power up to your highest, understood?!" He ordered, as he clicked the power button on a newly built scouter.

"Uhh, why would I-"

"Go!"

Knowing not to argue, Trunks immediately flared his Ki.

"780 000?!" Vegeta gasped, eyes wider than oceans. "Impossible! I barely hit 4000 at that age!"

"Wait that means, I'm-" The boy inwardly calculated. "195 times stronger than you were!" The Prince growled at the blatant arrogance. "Wow, I bet I'll be waaaaay stronger than you, when I'm an adult!" He crowed, grinning widely.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, INSOLENT BRAT!" The Prince roared and the startled Trunks immediately froze, fresh tears prickling his blue eyes.

"Vegeta!" I walked over, scowling at my moody husband. "How dare you?! Apologize to Trunks!"

"The hell I will!"

A few threats later, the Prince's shoulders slumped.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, boy."

Prompt 8: White Wolf

Fervid kisses trailed along my jawline and down my neck, tingling every inch of my warm skin and setting it alight, with a mighty conflagration, as blazing hot lava coursed through my supple figure, along each and every cell. I brushed my dainty fingers along his feathery mane of jet black hair that stood on end, defying the very laws of gravity. I felt his upright hair tickle me beneath the chin, as his mouth relentlessly attacked me below the neckline.

I ran my porcelain hands along his rugged, steel-like arms, reveling in the feel of his hardened muscles. The greatest artist in the Universe could carve a marble statue in his fashion and it would still fail to do him any semblance of justice. This man was a wolf, a white wolf that would constantly devour my soft flesh and I loved each and every second of it.

 _A/N: So what did you think? From what I gathered during the BVDN, most people liked number 3 the most! What about you?! Be sure to tell me, by reviewing! :D_


End file.
